cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
SGT. Hunter
SGT. Hunter '''is a Canadian veteran and retired professional wrestler, currently on his retirement. Sgt Hunter currently resides in Nova Scotia Canada and no longer wrestles for any company. Early Life Sgt Hunter joined the military at the age of 16, lying about his age in order to become a Canadian soldier. After serving in Iraq during the Iraq War in 1993, and then the War in Afghanistan against Al-Qaeda and ISIS, Sgt Larade retired from a successful military career after 20 years in 2008. Mr. Larade didn’t know where life would take him until a reunion of veterans took him to a local wrestling event in Halifax, Nova Scotia. After the event, he went backstage to thank the wrestlers and the wrestlers thanked him for his service in turn. One of the wrestlers remarked his physique and said that he could probably kick most of the wrestlers’ asses, and the wrestler got the promoter to give Mr. Larade his card. Mr. Larade laughed this off at first, but then after realizing many similarities between the military and wrestling lifesyle, he made his first call and took his first step into wrestling. Early Career In 2010, he stepped through the ropes for the first time, losing horribly to his opponent. It was at this moment that he realized that his former military career could be channeled in his current wrestling career and after saluting the Canada flag flying in the school gym he first wrestled in, he began calling himself Sgt Larade again. This led to a successful career in wrestling. In 2011, he won his first Championship against that very same opponent. He held that Championship and others multiple times and over the span of many years. He left that promotion in 2017 when Wredditverse made a multi-wrestler trade that included Sgt Larade. This led to Sgt Larade starting his new wrestling career with big ideas and bigger aspirations. At CWL Vs. Youngblood Rude Joined CWL Week 3, and dominated the early newcomers scene. After achieving a few wins with other newcomers, Sgt Hunter got into a headed feud with Youngblood Rude. Youngblood Rude used his guile and cocky attitude to get under Sgt Hunter's skin, but to no avail as Sgt Hunter won three consecutive matches and solidified his place as a main-eventer. Vs. Starfield Soon after, Sgt Hunter won some high profile matches that put him into contention for the #1 Contender for the CWL Heavyweight Championship. After defeating D-H and Brandon Michael Smith, Sgt Hunter went on to defeat Starfield earning two accolades. Firstly he became the first ever CWL Wrestler to defeat The Starfield by pinffall and secondly Sgt Hunter became CWL Heavyweight Champion for the first time. This was short lived however as The Starfield enacted his rematch clause for the week leading into Upvoted in a Submission/KO Only Steel Cage Match. The Starfield defeated Sgt Hunter to become the first ever 2-time CWL Heavyweight Champion. Vs. Management CWL Management offered Sgt Hunter one last chance at the CWL heavyweight Championship, but he was to compete for the #1 contender to face The Starfield at Battle Lines, with two caveates. Caveate #1, the loser would be the Team Leader for the Nemesis Team at Battle Lines against Vindication. Caveate #2, Sgt Hunter would not be allowed by CWL management to compete for the CWL Heavyweight Championship until after Endgame. Sgt Hunter would lose this match and lose the opportunity for a Championship match, but became the Team Leader against Vindication. Sgt Hunter and teammates would go on to win that match and secure the #30 spot at Battle for Supremacy. After a 6-Man Battle Royal against 5 other Nemesis members, Sgt Hunter would lose that match, getting thrown out of the ring by Raymondo. Vs. William Black and Justin King Sgt Hunter would begin getting text messages and backstage information that his skills in the ring had been subpar. After questioning William Black about the rumors, he was directed to Jon Sparticus. Sgt Hunter would confront Jon Sparticus and accuse him of planting a letter in his locker. Sparticus would deny the claims but Sgt Hunter was to angry to listen to reason and demanded a match at CWL PPV NSFL. Sgt Hunter would lose this match, but learned afterwards that Michael Young had placed the letter in his locker. After apologizing to Jon Sparticus, Sgt Hunter would confront Michael Young and Sgt Hunter would quickly learn they were being duped by the team of William Black and Justin King. this would lead to a confrontation at Endgame between the two faces and the two heels in the only Cross-Brand match at Endgame. Sgt Hunter and Michael Young won their respective singles matches against the other duo but lost the tag team match at Endgame with William Black pinning Michael Young. '''Sgt Hunter Traded to Vindication Vs. Youngblood Rude (Take 2) Sgt Hunter would get traded to Vindication where in his first match, he would be defeated in a Triple Threat Match against Youngblood Rude and Nightmare. After the match, Sgt Hunter was interviewed and asked what his plans were with former feud mates The Starfield, Tommy Hazard and Youngblood Rude. Sgt Hunter would say that if they get in his way towards a Title match, he would finish what was started earlier. this prompted Youngblood Rude to respond with a verbal challenge to which Sgt Hunter accepted. Sgt Hunter would be viciously attacked backstage before Week 71 began, causing some to wonder how Sgt Hunter would react. During Week 73, Sgt Hunter would again be attacked mercilessly during an interview, ending with Sgt Hunter requiring medical attention. This would garner a response finally from Sgt Hunter, showing that nothing could deter him from the ring more than the military had done, effectively taking on 3 privates. This would lead Sgt Hunter and Youngblood Rude fighting at Undisputed in a Submission match. Sgt Hunter would take the win, proving to Youngblood Rude that he deserved his respect in the ring. Vs. Isaac Remarking to himself and the locker room that there was a lack of leadership in Vindication, Sgt Hunter would next set his sights on the Vindication Heavyweight Championship. After some words against Isaac, Isaac would counter back with words that Sgt Hunter hadn't spent enough time on Vindication to be a true leader. This would lead Sgt Hunter to face Isaac at Global Warning for the Vindication Heavyweight Championship. Sgt Hunter would win the match becoming the Champion. Vs. Starfield (Take 2) Sgt Hunter would take a mini hiatus as management would find him new #1 contender. Week 83 would have a Fatal Four Way determining a #1 contender, including Harris, Starfield, Michael Young and Nightmare. Starfield would emerge victorious. Week 52 saw Sgt Hunter defeat Starfield in a non-title match between the two competitors, but this would be a rematch of their match at Midsummer Mayhem for the Vindication Heavyweight Championship. Starfield would go on to defeat Sgt Hunter at Midsummer Mayhem, bringing their rivalry 2-2. Sgt Hunter Retires Sgt Hunter would be mildly inactive for a month before being booked for Battle Lines as the Team Captain. His team would face the team of Team Nemesis led by Jon Sparticus. Sgt Hunter would end up eliminating each member of Team Nemesis, at one point being the Sole Member with a 3 on 1 disadvantage. After the match, however, Sgt Hunter would suffer extreme exhaustion, passing out in the locker room and being taken to the hospital. He would wrestle the week after with no ailments. He would be declared the #1 contender following his performance at Battle Lines, facing Ryan Quinn at the Virdict Supershow Week 104. Ryan Quinn would win that match, and Sgt Hunter would collapse in the locker room once again. Dr. Wrestling Jr wanted to assess Sgt Hunter's health in the ring once more, so Sgt Hunter was booked against D-H Week 106. Dr. Wrestling Jr. was on site as Sgt Hunter defeated D-H and collapsed almost immediately after the match. Dr. Wrestling Jr. was concerned with Sgt Hunter's health, but without a proper diagnosis, Sgt Hunter was free to wrestle in the Battle for Supremacy. He would enter at #1, and not make it 5 minutes into the match before getting eliminated and suffering another health scare. Dr. Wrestling Jr would schedule Sgt Hunter to visit a physio therapist, who diagnosed Sgt Hunter with Paget's Disease. This would limit Sgt Hunter's ability to perform any attack using his right leg. Sgt Hunter would make an official statement regarding this on Week 115, announcing that at Endgame 2, he would wrestle his retirement match. Immediately following this announcement, Connor Gates would blindly attack Sgt Hunter. one week later, Sgt Hunter would announce Connor Gates as his opponent. Connor Gates would continue a verbal and physical assault of character on Sgt Hunter. This would culminate at Endgame 2 where Sgt Hunter would take the win, ending his career fittingly as he started, a salute to his fans. Notable Achievements - 2 x Winner of Battle Lines Match * Leader of Team Nemesis (At Battle Lines Season 1) * Leader of Team Vindication (At Battle lines Season 2) - CWL Vindication Heavyweight Champion (At Global Warning Season 2) - CWL Heavyweight Champion (won at Midsummer Mayhem Season 1) Moves Finishers * Fire For Effect | Stone Cold Stunner (Retired) * Shake and Bake | Clothesline From Hell * End of Mission | Guillotine Choke 2 Signature Moves * The Barrage | Lou Thez Press